


Heated Discussion

by midnightofthesoul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Future Fic, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightofthesoul/pseuds/midnightofthesoul
Summary: It’s not like they planned it or anything. Alex and Lena just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.Too bad Supergirl doesn't see it that way.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 505
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	Heated Discussion

_An indeterminate period in the future. Lex is a nonissue. Kara and Lena have made the slow crawl back to friendship._

_235km Outside National City_

* * *

It’s not like they planned it or anything. Alex and Lena just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. _Truly_.

It’s not their fault three metahumans decided to start trafficking drugs and were racing on foot at an unnatural speed towards their testing site in an obscure part of the desert. The sun beats down on the reflective armor of their suits, both women hovering twenty feet off the ground during the final phase of testing the unreleased generation of exosuit. 

“Danvers,” the top of the line communication earpiece chimes in over the secured channel.

“Go for Danvers,” Alex calls out as she lobs a condensed energy grenade at Lena who easily deflects with a mechanized club. Both smile like true pyromaniacs at the beautiful explosion off to her left.

“We got three metahumans headed 20 kilometers due south of your location in 3 minutes.”

“And Supergirl?”

“She and Dreamer are occupied.”

Lena makes as best of a noncommittal shrug as she can toward Alex who’s looking her way. “Roger. We’ve got it. Danvers out.”

Over several months, they’ve parred the suit down considerably, making it less bulky, more responsive and easier to maneuver. Lena has no intentions of going out into the field on the regular, but she isn’t one to shy away from conflict, either.

“Alright, Luthor, just follow my lead, and don’t get hurt,” Alex calls out over their private channel, rocketing off in the direction provided. 

“ _Great_ advice,” Lena murmurs facetiously as she easily drops to the number two position beside Alex. They’d gone over offensive flight techniques one of the first times they ventured out for testing and it’s proved useful on multiple occasions.

“Heard that,” Alex huffs as she draws to a halt upon spotting a cloud of dust rapidly approaching. “Targets acquired.”

Lena switches screens in her face shield and picks up the heat signal of not three, but four metahumans. “Danvers —”

“Yeah I see the fourth. They’ve also got some serious weapons with them.”

“Suits can handle it,” Lena glances at the energy gauge of her suit. “I’m at 83% power. What about you?”

“79%. How about we divide and conquer? You go high I go low?”

Lena understands that Alex is trying to keep her out of harm’s way, taking the more dangerous approach. That being said, it’s also a terrible idea.

“What about Plan C?” It’s another offensive strategy, one that involves a rapid attack from both sides, then to split the group apart and secure them with an indestructible electromagnetic containment shield. 

Alex doesn’t even hesitate, agrees easily just as the metahumans seem to realize their presence. The two women launch their attack, pitching stunning grenades and firing energy blasts, while dodging red laser streaks coming from multiple directions. Lena takes out one metahuman in the leg, but he’s able to shoot from his position on the ground and lands a solid blow to her shoulder just as Alex renders another unconscious.

The force of the blast sustained pushes Lena nearly 30 metres in the air. It winds her, but she recovers quickly, hitting the metahuman with a triple shot from her stunners and he collapses against the dusty ground. 

The other metahuman has snuck away with his package, his feet moving far too quickly to be considered normal. He throws a free hand behind him and launches what feels like a sonic blast towards Lena. The wave rattles her suit, but after a brief delay she keeps in pursuit, managing to tackle him to the ground just as he shoots another blast. They roll apart from each other and Lena collects herself quickly, pushing up and clipping his arm with her laser gun before switching it to taze. 

The blow seems to anger him as he unleashes another sonic blast, but this time Lena is prepared as she throws up a protective shield and pushes forward through the reverberation. Surprised, he’s unable to recounter quickly enough before Lena fires at him twice, landing two stuns directly to his chest. He falls to the ground, frozen. She grabs him and the package of drugs and returns to where she left Alex.

Except she’s nowhere to be found.

Lena secures the three metahumans with nth metal handcuffs, sends off a location tracer to headquarters, and then places the electromagnetic containment shield around the three to keep them in place. 

She follows the tracking device in her suit and finds Alex in a drop-down drag-out with what is clearly the leader of the quartet. He’s three times the size of the others and punches with the force of several, if the way Alex suffers his blows is anything to go by. Lena knows that it would be smarter for her to just stun him, but then she thinks, _what’s the fun in that?_

Instead she hunkers down and barrels into him at moderate speed, dancing away just as Alex recovers quickly enough to level him with a shot from her double barreled plasma launcher. He staggers, but doesn’t fall. Lena glances at Alex and pulls out her own launcher and together, they take aim and fire. 

He remains only slightly stunned, but it’s enough for them to subdue him while they return to their original location and the other three. They secure him, ignoring his rage-filled protests while they take a breather.

Minutes later their collection teams arrives with several trucks and agents clad in black.

“Is that all of it, or is there more?” Vasquez motions to the bricks of what is most likely cocaine, grouped together several metres away. 

“Not sure,” Alex admits as she pushes up from the ground. “We’ll take a second sweep of the area.”

Lena and Alex make quick work of it, before they return with several more packages and then agree to meet back at headquarters. They arrive on the landing platform and remove their helmets quickly, smiling at each other brightly.

“Well… shit. That was awesome,” Alex huffs out a laugh. “I think the suits are ready. You?”

“I can’t think of a better test-run,” Lena nods as they walk inside the holding area, deactivating their suits in the process.

“Good job, you two,” J’onn calls out from behind the command station. “The cameras work well, by the way. By the way some agents were dodging in here, maybe _too_ well.”

Lena chuckles as they take their suits to the lab for damage analysis and repair. J’onn and Alex are discussing reports and concerns over the increasing drug activity of late, while Lena starts to work on the shoulder of her suit, identifying the area she knows is weakest based on how she feels when pressing on the painful region.

“Alright, Supergirl is inbound. She didn’t seem too pleased that you two were out there, so I’m going to try to refocus her irritation upon arrival,” J’onn squeezes Alex’s shoulder before she turns to her own suit hanging beside Lena. 

“You know, before we get too lost in repairs, I should take you by the medbay. You’ve got a small laceration on your cheek,” Alex says as she glances over at Lena.

“Oh, that’s why it stings,” Lena frowns as she reaches up and runs her finger along the torn skin.

“Ha, yes oh Smart One, come along now,” Alex nods her head over towards medical and she pats the exam table for Lena to take a seat. “Does it hurt anywhere else?”

“Shoulder, but nothing a glass of scotch won’t fix.”

“Ah, girl after my own heart,” Alex smirks as she turns back to Lena with alcohol prep pads and small butterfly dressings. She quickly gets to work and Lena does her best not to flinch as Alex cleans her wound.

“Kara is going to be so pissed,” Alex notes as she starts applying the dressings.

“It’s not like we had a choice, Alex. She’ll be fine once she calms down. It’s not like we were in serious danger.”

“I mean… if I’d been alone out there? Yeah they’d have kicked my ass,” Alex replies. “Lucky you were with me. Otherwise —”

Alex stiffens and Lena can practically feel when Kara arrives.

“What were you _THINKING_!?!” Kara storms up the grated steps into medical, practically vibrating in anger. “How reckless can you be!? The suits aren’t even out of testing —”

“Supergirl —” Alex starts.

“Neither of you knew what you were up against —”

“Supergirl —”

“Not to mention Lena has minimal combat experience —”

“Hey!”

“You both could have just waited like —”

“SUPERGIRL!” Alex barks at Supergirl sharply as she puts the last bandage on Lena’s face. “Take a seat. Cool off.”

Alex’s tone brooks no argument. The younger woman narrows her eyes at her sister and stomps over to the chair, dropping into it with disdain. Lena takes that as her cue to go. Which she does. _Quickly_.

As voices raise once more in the medbay, Lena decides to forgo suit repairs for the day and makes a beeline to the locker room. It’s quiet and surprisingly cool inside. She goes to her locker at the far side and starts removing her very sweaty tech shirt. She considers showering, but as the adrenaline is quickly leaching away from her body, she figures it’s best to do at home.

She changes quickly into her skinny jeans and v-neck shirt, then slips into her flats. If she’s quick enough, she may get out of there before Kara is done getting her ass chewed. Or is it Alex? Both? She’s not sure.

Lena pulls on her leather jacket, making a face as she moves her shoulder a certain way, causing her to stop and glance down. She pulls the neck of her shirt aside and frowns at the abrasion forming over a flowering bruise along her anterior shoulder. She makes a mental note to reinforce the shoulder on the suits, then carefully eases into her jacket.

The door opens behind her and all the air seems to escape along with her easy departure. Letting out a deep breath, she squares her shoulders and turns to face Supergirl, who is simmering at this point. Lena runs a hand along her disheveled french braid, knowing she must look every bit as tired as she feels.

“Supergirl —”

“Lena, what did you promise me when you and Alex started working on the suits?” Supergirl says as she steps forward in her stiff knee high boots. “I believe it was something like, ‘I promise I will do my best to stay out of harm's way. I am not trying to be a hero. I am just —”

“That’s not fair and you know it,” Lena crosses her arms while Supergirl paces in front of her, bunching her fists at intervals. “I still maintain that I don’t want to go in the field. But you and I both know that I’m one of the best options to test the suits!”

“There are several other agents with more experience than you that could be testing out those flying deathtraps,” Supergirl grits out as she stops a couple metres before Lena. 

“Wow! _Excuse_ you, those are not deathtraps,” Lena will not settle for any type of slander against the suits she and Alex have spent hundreds of hours working on. “And for your information, none of our agents knows how to calibrate the software I uploaded. I’m doing it for all the suits before we release them for the tactical teams.”

“That’s not a good enough excuse to literally _fling_ yourself into a metahuman three times your size!” Supergirl yells, finally losing her poorly controlled temper indicating she clearly reviewed the footage from their battle. Who thought giving her the live feed was a good idea?

“You had multiple weapons at your disposal. You already hurt your other shoulder, you’d sustained a head injury. And you just thought that turning yourself into a human missile was a good idea!? How could you be so reckless? You’re just a human!” 

Lena doesn’t have a good response so she keeps her mouth shut while she watches the flush of anger creep higher up Kara’s neck. It occurs to her that she should de-escalate this situation soon, because they’re about to wander into no take-back territory and just… _ugh_.

“Okay, you’re angry,” Lena points to Kara, then herself, “and I’m exhausted. Nothing good is going to come out of this right now.”

“You can’t just walk out —” Kara states as Lena turns and collects her purse, slamming her locker shut.

“Kara, we’re only going to say things that we have to apologize for later. I don’t have anything to apologize for at the moment, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Lena takes a few more steps towards the exit when all of a sudden a very strong, very blue arm slams down against the locker beside her, effectively blocking her path. Her shoulders sag, she sighs loudly as she drops her purse to the ground and turns to face Kara. It only takes half a breath for Lena to actually realize the true issue and quickly forgets her ire.

Kara’s brows are drawn together, the scrunch between them belies the absolute fear held within. She’s got her bottom lip clamped down hard and her cheeks are pink with unspent frustration. With four inches height advantage, she tilts her head downwards, teeth clenched. Little puffs of air push through her nose like she’s trying to let the pressure in her chest escape, dusting over Lena's face.

Kara's been working on overcoming her fear of losing loved ones, but it's a constant battle. The nightmares wax and wane, and on occasion, Lena will get a tear-filled phone call from Kara at 3 am just checking to make sure she's okay. Oftentimes, it's worse when Alex is in the field, but Lena recognizes that it's rarely been both of them in danger at the same time.

And Supergirl couldn't do anything about it. Her biggest fear, second to losing everyone, is being helpless.

“Woah, hey, hey,” Lena’s voice immediately takes on a soft, high and soothing tone. “Hey — it’s okay. Me and Alex are fine, we’re fine. Okay?”

Her words don’t seem to do much to break Kara from the way she keeps breathing, staring into Lena’s eyes, looking utterly lost. Trying something different, she reaches down and takes Kara’s free hand and places it beneath her jacket it over her heart. It’s beating strong and steady and full of life. 

“Just count my heartbeats, okay?” Lena maintains her grasp on Kara’s fingers as she swipes an errant tear from Kara’s cheek. “We’re fine. I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. We made it out okay.”

“But you almost didn’t —”

“Kara, we did just fine.”

“I couldn’t even —” Kara’s voice is so gravelly, her vocal chords constrict painfully around the knot in her throat and Lena knows she just needs to let Kara find shelter in her. Just for a bit. 

“What can I do?” Lena whispers, her head falling to the side as Kara’s thumb and index curl over Lena’s clavicle. “What do you need?”

Kara sniffs once and tilts her head back, eyes shutting as though she can reabsorb her tears. Absently, Lena wonders if she can. But when Kara returns once more, her eyes are swimming in unspent tears, still. 

“I just… I need to —” Kara can’t seem to find her words and Lena gathers that Kara just needs more contact.

Lena reaches up and runs her hand along Kara’s right arm that remains braced against the locker and takes another step forward until her head fits perfectly into the crook of Kara’s neck. She curls her arms around Kara’s waist and presses the full length of her body against the Kryptonian. Kara lets out a shuddering breath as her arms fall to Lena’s shoulders and pull her impossibly closer; chin resting against Lena’s temple until she lets her head fall forward to her arm.

How would they look to the passerby?

Like lovers, wrapped in each other’s arms? Like friends, long lost and found? Like colleagues, forgotten in their anguish?

Their embrace lasts for minutes, long enough for their breaths — even those Kara doesn’t need — to sync, their hearts to beat together and tears fall gently until they are spent. Lena tries to ignore the twisting in her gut at the complete and utter torture of being pressed against Kara like this, but her mind rebels as it is wont to do. Her hands, compelled by some phantom pull, start to sweep gently across Kara’s back, no more than a simple rub along the dense muscle beneath her hands.

Ever so slowly, she feels Kara start to come back to herself, gaining her awareness and with it — a sense of searching. Moments later, Lena feels Kara straighten, pulling her head away from Lena’s shoulder as she turns and presses lips into Lena’s hair. Torn between stepping back or allowing Kara to take what she needs, she remains still as more kisses are peppered along her hair line.

Then Lena feels the pressure of lips on her forehead, remaining for several seconds in what feels like a prayer. Kara pulls away, but only slightly. Lena’s fingers hitch along Kara’s shoulder blades, hanging on like a free-climber, dangling over an emotional precipice. She lets out a soft breath as Kara kisses her other temple, then the bridge of her nose. Kara’s hands slide from Lena’s shoulders, up her neck and strong thumbs graze her jaw.

They exchange a look, similar to many others in the past, one of longing and hope and _something more_. Kara’s eyes drop to Lena’s lips, but instead of surging forward, she runs a delicate line beneath the butterfly bandage on Lena’s cheek and presses a feather-light kiss along her cheek. 

The silence, the heat in the air, the sheer static charge between them is almost suffocating.

Lena’s eyes fall shut as Kara’s forehead presses against hers, short breaths escaping at intervals, exchanged in the finite space between them. This whole time, Lena’s let Kara take and take and take, but she gets the sense that Kara’s waiting for Lena to take what she wants. Because Kara needs it too; they both do.

So Lena places a hand on Kara’s neck, her thumb and index finger splaying along Kara’s jaw, and pushes up, up, up on her tip-toes.

She licks her lips, her tongue glancing against Kara’s upper lip before she takes Kara’s bottom lip between her own and sucks _hard_. This isn’t a time for being delicate. And just like that, it’s all teeth and heat and tongues as they fall into each other. Back and forth for countless moments as they test and push and pull.

Kara’s tongue glides over Lena’s as she tilts her head for a better approach, flicking it gently against her before she grazes Lena’s bottom lip with her teeth. Letting out a soft moan, Lena slows her strokes slightly as she braces her hands on Kara’s shoulders for better leverage.

Hands start wandering, trailing over the sides of breasts, down torsos, clutching hips and cycling back up again. Lena’s legs start burning and she drops to the ground, lips still clasped together as Kara presses her against the locker. Her head falls back against the metal as she sucks in air, while Kara starts licking and biting and —

“ _Oh, God_ ,” Lena moans through clenched teeth as Kara smiles into the space beneath Lena’s jaw before sucking once again. It’s not hard enough to mark her skin, but Lena doesn’t think that would be so terrible. A hand slides along her hip then drags around to her backside and squeezes, causing Lena’s hips to buck forward into Kara’s and they both let out a low rumble. Kara slides a thigh between her legs and hikes Lena’s own thigh up against her hip and holds it there as she presses in against Lena’s core.

It sends a sharp zing straight through her as her body naturally grinds forward. Lena’s back arches as Kara drags her tongue up the center of her neck before reclaiming her lips. Everything is on fire and Lena acknowledges that this has rapidly spun out of control. 

And she can’t do a damn thing about it.

Lena’s hands tangle in Kara’s hair as they bite and tease and lick into each other, soft laughs escaping into hollows, smiles grazing flushed skin. A growl and some raspy Kryptonese escape Kara when Lena squeezes Kara’s butt and tugs her even closer while she sucks along the chords of Kara’s neck.

Somewhere along the way Lena is divested of her jacket and her skin, flushed with a fine sheen of sweat, feels practically electric with each pulse of Kara’s thigh against her. Distantly, she hears a series of thuds, rapid and harsh, matching her heartbeat as she glides her hand back to ridges of Kara’s abdomen before she tilts her fingers downward and presses against the soft heat of Kara.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Kara grits out as her leg twitches into Lena once more, the pounding growing louder and more incessant as they rock against the lockers.

Their kisses grow increasingly sloppy as the coiling pressure within them builds simultaneously. Lena’s hand works against Kara’s suit, grinding on each other like teenagers behind the gym. Lena always imagined finally taking Kara the traditional way in a bed at home, not dry humping her thigh in an empty locker room. 

All at once Kara freezes, straightens and frowns. 

It’s like 90 to 0 in .00006 seconds. It takes Lena a moment for her dazed mind to catch up with the rest of what’s happening, but it’s then that she realizes the pounding she’s been hearing is someone banging against the locker room door and not them rocking against the lockers.

“It’s Alex,” Kara whispers, voice ragged, “I locked the door earlier because… I didn’t want anyone interrupting our… _discussion_. She’s getting the key, but she’ll be back in about a minute.” They both brace against each other, trying to calm the rapid flutter of their hearts, their labored breathing, their flushed skin. Lena takes one look at Kara and chuckles.

“What?”

“Discussion my ass. It is 100% obvious what we were just doing in here. You look like someone who’s just been thoroughly ravished.”

“Yeah? Well I’m not the only one,” Kara replies as she reaches out and tucks some of Lena’s wayward hair behind her ears. The moment lingers as they lean into each other once more, still both painfully aroused.

Drawing upon a seldom used reserve of willpower, Lena leans down and collects her jacket and tugs it on, then grabs her purse and slings it over her shoulder. She slides past Kara who still hasn’t backed away and seems every bit as frazzled as she does. Just before she’s out of reach, Kara’s hand grips her wrist and tugs Lena close once more.

“This isn’t over.”

Lena doesn’t bother trying to act unaffected by the firm promise in Kara’s words. Instead, she casts a wicked smirk and pushes up on her toes once more, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“Not by a long shot.”

This time Kara releases her hold and Lena reaches the door just in time to unlock it and reveal a grouchy Alex Danvers. Lena offers a smile as she steps past the redhead and shrugs at the three agents, clearly waiting to change out of their questionably smoking uniforms.

“Sorry about that Agent Danvers, Supergirl and I were having a… _heated_ discussion.”

Alex’s eyes narrow as she scrutinizes Lena, her gaze fixing on what is probably a very colorful lovebite on Lena’s neck.

“Right. _Discussion_. If that’s what you kids are calling it these days.”

Lena rolls her eyes and offers a two-fingered salute as she walks down the corridor with her head held high, ignoring the poorly hidden giggles behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an afternoon and read it twice. Sorry for any errors. Also Kara needs to go to therapy.
> 
> Also somewhat inspired by this beauty:  
> https: // twitter.com/biisexxx/status/1254803715246129153/photo/1
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
